


Requiem for an Insomniac

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn’t believe this was happening.  It couldn’t be happening. Maybe she had fallen asleep waiting for him and this was a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem for an Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday [](http://poucelina79.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://poucelina79.livejournal.com/)**poucelina79**!!!

This was the fourth night in a row and she could hardly take it anymore. It was pouring rain and Emily listened to it fall above her on the skylight and outside of her bedroom window. She hated not being able to sleep. She hated closing her eyes and never falling. She definitely hated the way she would feel the next day.

How could you be so exhausted you couldn’t see straight but not sleep? Even though Emily didn’t want it, she took the drugs the doctor prescribed and there was still nothing. It didn’t make any sense. She tried to clear her mind, lighten her burdens, but nothing was bothering her as far as she knew. Bubble baths, candles, meditation, relaxation techniques…nothing worked.

Staring at the ceiling, Emily sighed and then groaned. She listened to the echo of the sound reverberate around the dark room. Her cell phone sat on her nightstand and knowing she had no other choice, Emily picked it up and hit one of the speed dial numbers. It rang a few times before a sleepy voice answered.

“Hello.”

“I can't sleep. I don’t know what's wrong but I just can't sleep. I haven’t slept more than a few hours in three days. I'm sorry, I know it’s late and I promised I wouldn’t do this anymore but I don’t know what else to do. I need to talk. I'm not sure what I need to talk about but I need to talk.”

“Prentiss?”

“Who is this?” She asked.

“Its Hotch.”

“Oh my God. I didn’t mean…dammit. I'm so sorry Hotch.”

“Is this a drunk dial?” He asked.

“Absolutely not!” She exclaimed. “Maybe if I were drunk I could actually sleep. Hey, that’s one thing I haven’t tried. It might be a good idea if my hangovers weren't so brutal.”

“What's the matter?”

“Nothing. I don’t want to burden you with my problems. I didn't even mean to call you; the room is dark and I must have pressed the wrong number on the phone. I'm a little out of it…I'm sorry.”

“Answer another question for me.” Hotch said.

“I will if I can.”

“What time is it?”

“Um, I don't know. Hold on a second…” She turned over, looked at the alarm clock, and groaned. “It’s twenty to three.”

“In the morning?” Hotch’s voice was less sleepy and more shocked. “Are you serious?”

“I'm so sorry Hotch; I didn’t mean to call you. I surely didn’t mean to wake you up. I’ll let you get back…”

“What's the matter, Prentiss? Why can't you sleep? You can talk to me; don’t hang up. Just tell me what's on your mind. I think you pressed that number for a reason.”

“It was a mistake, I…” Emily sighed. She didn’t want to finish that statement. God, why didn’t she ever make small mistakes? “It just happens sometimes. I've suffered from insomnia since I was a teenager.”

“Do you know why?” Hotch asked.

“I'm sure I do but I don’t want to have that conversation right now.”

“What triggered it this time?”

“I can't think of anything that would affect my sleeping right now. Nothing has been out of the ordinary…its just work and more work. I haven’t had any nightmares; no case has hit closer to home recently. I just don’t know.”

“And you’ve tried everything you can to sleep?” Hotch asked.

“Of course I have!” Emily didn’t mean to raise her voice but she was frustrated. She was mad at herself for pushing the wrong button on her phone. She was mad that Hotch felt the need to ask her all of these questions. She was really mad that she couldn’t sleep. “Do you know what it’s like Hotch, to be a hostage of sleeplessness? Have you ever closed your eyes and nothing happened…night after night after night?”

“Yes, to both of your questions. I can identify, I know what you're going through. I told you I'm on the other side of this phone for a reason.” He wanted her to let him help. There were probably so many times he could’ve done it in the past but his own fears kept his feet planted firmly on the other side of a line he created in his mind.

“The room was dark and I pushed the wrong button.” She replied. “I didn’t mean to wake you and I'm going to hang up now. Goodnight.”

“I'm on my way over.” Hotch said.

“I'm sorry?”

“You said you’ve tried everything and I believe you. You think I haven’t noticed that you’ve been teetering on the edge lately. Please let me help. Don’t push me away.”

“What do you know that I don’t know?” She asked.

“I think that question, no matter which of us asked it, would be quite a long conversation. You don’t need conversation tonight, Prentiss, you need sleep.”

“And you're going to come over at quarter to three in the morning and give it to me?”

“You need help, and friends help each other. Isn’t that what you always tell me?”

“I don't recall you listening.” There was a slight bitter edge to Emily’s tone.

“I have a really hard head.” Hotch replied. “Just let me do this; we’ll act now but talk later. I promise.”

The words he said confused her. It could just be a lack of sleep but Emily felt she knew what he meant while at the same time having no idea. She thought if she asked the answer might make her bang the phone down and not let Hotch in. Insomnia led to paranoia, Emily knew that. She tried to take a few deep breaths and let go of whatever was bugging her. She needed to sleep…this passed desperate last night.

“OK, you can come over. I don’t know how I’ll repay you for this.”

“Don’t worry about that. But I do like brunch; just thought I’d put that out there.” Hotch chuckled some. “Hang up the phone, Emily, I'm on my way.”

She did what he told her, after telling him to drive safely, and got out of bed. Shouldn’t she at least make herself presentable for his arrival? Emily was tired but not too tired to remember the lessons her mother taught her. You don’t have guests when you look a mess. A ponytail and changing from pajama shorts into jeans was going to have to do.

***

Shock was the only word to use when Emily opened the door for Hotch. He was soaking wet, his tee shirt sticking to his flesh as he stepped over the threshold. She gave a little smile.

“Geez Hotch, I'm sure an umbrella…”

She didn’t even get the quip out of her mouth before he was on her. Hotch swept her into his arms and a passionate kiss. Emily couldn’t even believe it. All she could do was wrap her arms around him as the kiss deepened. Her hands went up his wet tee shirt, over the nape of his neck and through his wet hair. He picked her up into his arms and moved toward the stairs. Emily could hear the water sloshing in his sneakers as Hotch walked up and into the hallway.

What the hell were they doing? She needed to stop this, needed to get him off her, needed to see sense. But Emily was frozen? How it was possible to be frozen while waves of heat shot through her body like bullets, she really had no idea. As they fell back onto her bed, their lips finally came apart. It was only a few seconds before Hotch was kissing her again, just enough time to get his wet tee shirt and sneakers off.

“Aaron…” She managed to gasp out his name as air finally filled her lungs.

“Don’t say no to me.” He moaned, his lips moving across her collarbone as he gathered up her cotton Rolling Stone tee shirt. “Please baby, don’t.”

Emily felt the cotton brush past her face as it went over her head. She pulled Hotch close to her, exhaling when his skin finally touched hers.

“What are we doing?” She asked, still breathless as her hands grabbed the elastic of his sweatpants.

“Shh,” He kissed her. “I want you, I want you to want me…we don’t need to talk just yet. Just tell me you're feeling what I'm feeling.”

“I do want you, Aaron, oh God.” Emily’s body arched against his. “You know that I do.”

She couldn’t believe this was happening. It couldn’t be happening. Maybe she had fallen asleep waiting for him and this was a dream. Yes, that’s it; this was an awesome dream. It had been a while since she’d had one starring naked Hotch but Emily surely wouldn’t complain. To be asleep and having sexy times with her boss…this was perfect.

“Emily,” He moaned her name into the crook of her neck as his sweats were pulled down to his knees. Hotch was nearly naked and Emily couldn’t help but break away from another round of fiery kisses to take a quick glance at the prize. “Look at me; I definitely plan to look at you.”

They got her jeans off together. Emily hadn’t bothered with panties; she didn’t think she would need them just to go to sleep. How was Hotch going to know she wasn’t wearing them anyway? Well, that was an interesting question, since he did now. He wore a sexy but lascivious grin as he drank in every inch of her naked flesh.

Her shapely breasts with the hoop through her left nipple, her flat belly and another piercing through her navel, smooth hips, nice ass, great legs…the woman was beautiful. She was more than beautiful; she was sexy and hot and drove him crazy. Emily got him out of bed at three in the morning on a weekend. Then she got him right back into it.

Hotch wanted to touch her everywhere. He wanted to kiss, nuzzle, and caress. He wanted to hear her moan in ecstasy, cry out, grab hold of him and never let go. He tried as best he could to taste every inch, every drop, but was so eager to have it all. He needed to be inside of her; needed it more than anything in his entire life.

She ran her hand up the length of him and felt his body quiver. It felt so good against her that she had to do it again. He was a nice size, very nice, but that didn’t matter much to Emily. She’d been around the block long enough to know that quality beat quantity in every single match up. But that didn’t mean she didn’t want to take a few minutes to admire his quantity. Oh my God.

“Ohhh baby,” Hotch moaned in her ear, running his tongue over the lobe. “Let me make love to you…don’t make me wait.”

“I think I'm dreaming.” She whispered.

“It’s OK, Em; you wanted to go to sleep. Go with it.”

She reached into the nightstand drawer for the box of condoms. The poor things were so lonely in there but Emily had to purchase them. A responsible woman always has protection; her stepmother drilled that lesson into her head. She damn sure didn't think she’d need them tonight. Hotch took the plastic wrapper from her hand, kissing her fingers before kissing her mouth.

When he slid into her, Emily let out a long moan. Hotch stopped, trembled, and braced himself. He wasn’t going to be able to help himself; this time wouldn’t be slow and sexy. He needed her, wanted her, and had to have her. When she surrendered, it was all Hotch could ever want.

“I'm sorry Emily, I need you too much.” He lifted her hips, thrusting deep.

“Oh God, don’t stop. Don’t you stop!”

She gripped his hips tightly and just rode the wave with him. It felt so good, him deep inside of her. Emily never wanted it to end, she could only groan when she felt the rapture spreading from the tips of her toes.

“Hotch…Hotch…Aaron!”

“I'm here, baby.” He slowed down for just a moment, caressing her face and giving her a reassuring smile. His large hand moved down her body, now drenched in sweat, and between her thighs. There was hardly an inch of space between them but he made the most of that space.

He worked her clit, knew she was close and wanted to bring her all the way. She quivered and her body shook as the first climax made her cry out in the dark room. But he wasn’t done, with Emily or himself. Tears came to her eyes as Emily pulled his hand away.

Their fingers laced together as she pulled them to her chest. She didn’t need his touch, as magnificent as it was. Everything was perfectly aligned and they were going to fall together. Hotch reached around her, pressing his hand into the small of her back and pulling her closer to him. He was there, she was with him, and they flew through the clouds together.

“Emily!” He exclaimed, not once but twice, before everything just stopped.

“Jesus.” She could barely breathe as his body fell on hers. Stars exploded behind her eyelids as her hearing returned. All Emily heard was the steady falling rain and heavy breathing. She slowly opened her eyes. “What the hell just happened?”

“Ecstasy,” Hotch kissed her breathless. He didn’t want to stop, didn’t want it to end, but he could barely breathe. And when he went to lift his weight off her, Emily held on. She whispered something, indecipherable, but Hotch knew not to move. He would stay for as long as she allowed it.

When Emily finally let go, Hotch rolled his body onto the mattress. She lay in his arms, head on his chest, listening to the strong rapid thump of his heartbeat. Her hands stroked his belly and then his groin; she liked the sound of satisfaction that came from deep in his diaphragm. Then she unrolled the condom and dropped it in the trashcan beside her bed.

“Do women keep trashcans there for that reason?” Hotch asked. His head was still swimming; he liked that feeling and didn’t want it to end.

“I sometimes eat in bed.” Emily replied, laughing some.

Hotch kissed her again, kissed her passionately. She caressed his face.

“You'll surely sleep tonight.” He whispered against her lips.

“So all of this was a cure for insomnia?”

“This was because…” Hotch couldn’t quite find the words. “Emily, I couldn’t help myself for another moment.”

“I see that. You’re a very passionate man, Aaron Hotchner.”

“This was about more than sex. I’m crazy about you; I just want to hold you while you sleep. You should've told me about this days ago.”

“I wasn’t going to tell you about it all. I'm glad I called you by mistake, and you're right it is about more than sex.”

Hotch smiled, holding Emily’s body close to his and rubbing her back. He felt her relax and soon her hand stopped rubbing his stomach. He knew exactly when she fell asleep and when he was sure that she wouldn’t wake up, Hotch let go and fell too. The cart came before the horse tonight. They both gave in to something they’d felt for so long.

Sense would be made of it in the morning. He wouldn’t let her run anymore and if he was lucky, Emily planned to hold onto him with both hands. Hotch did what he had to do. He was crafty in his style and sure in his execution. Now he was holding the most wonderful woman in his arms, sound asleep. She was dreaming and he hoped he was with her there as well.

***

  



End file.
